The invention relates to a lighting lamp having an enclosure housing:                a DC power source electrically connected by contact parts to a printed circuit card supplying at least one light-emitting diode, said contact parts having first contact elements in electrical connection with the power source,        and a switch controlling the state and the lighting level of said light-emitting diode.        